Jealousy
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Wilson and Cuddy are engaged, but after a very bad turn of events Cuddy is not sure about her choice anymore. House was with Cameron, but for once she got smart and learned that House's heart belonged to someone else.
1. Playing house with House

A/N: I promise I did not go to the dark side, this statement will make more sense after you read this chapters. But I swear I have not gone to the dark side. Trust me and keep reading

house/cuddy pairing fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Playing house with House

Wilson found his friend in one of his hiding spots, comma guys room. "Why are you hiding?" He asked taking the empty chair. It really was sad that no one ever came to visit the comma guy besides House. Did the man not have family?

"I'm not hiding, just relaxing." House said not taking his eyes from the television. General hospital or one of House's soaps was on. Wilson quit trying to keep up with the shows, the same plot lines were recycled over and over. Said something about his friend who hated change, even in his television show plot lines.

"Sure so you just came to visit the comma guy. Been a long time thought you might catch up."

"Yeah. I asked him what he's been up to he said just laying around." House said turning his eyes to his friend, commercial break he could give Wilson a few minutes of his attention.

"Cameron was looking for you, and so was your team." Wilson smiled he noticed House's shoulders tense. His patient was not doing well, and they had yet to find a diagnosis. The new team had gone to the old team members in hopes of finding something they had not thought of, and nothing came of it. A teenage girl would probably be dead by the next evening if House could not figure out what was killing her. Wilson knew not to lecture House about his diversion from work. It was in fact not a diversion. Despite watching television, Wilson knew the patients systems were running through House's mind. Compartments in his memory opening and being emptied onto the floor in search for the right diagnosis.

House leaned back in the chair, gently stretching his bad leg in front of him, "What did Cameron want?" House had started to see his former fellow shortly after Wilson and Cuddy started to date seriously.

"She invited Lisa and me over for dinner tonight." Wilson said watching House to see if House could see that he was not giving him the entire story.

"Why would she do that?" House said knowing that it would be at his apartment. Cameron had taken to almost living there, much to House's dislike. Sometimes he needed his space from Cameron, at least that was most days. Nights spent laying in bed faking sleep because she was next to him filling the room with her smell, her soft snores, and her clinginess even in sleep was enough to keep hi awake all night.

Wilson just shrugged his shoulders, it was better then lying to his friend. "I'll see you tonight." Wilson said as he got up ducking under the television so House could continue to watch is soap that had just returned from commercial break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are things with House?" Foreman asked over his chicken salad sandwich.

"Good." She would be damn if she told Foreman that House was increasingly becoming distant from her, more so then usual.

"I can't believe you left Chase and hooked up with House."

"Well I did." Cameron said annoyed by Foreman. They had gone over this a billion times. Chase was a good guy, but not what she wanted. He learned after awhile that she was not what he wanted either. They parted as friends. He left Princeton and went back home to Australia to take a better position. A few months later House had asked her out for a drink one night, and things just started to happen after that.

"And you are playing house with House." Foreman laughed, it was funny, he expected one of them to come up dead. Which one he was not sure. He had learned about the darker side of Cameron one night when he took her out for some drinks.

"I am tonight." Cameron said smiling as she saw Cuddy and Wilson walk into the room holding hands. It was the only sign of affection they showed to each other at work, and only when going to lunch. She felt a twinge of jealousy, they were so happy, why couldn't her and House be happy? Why couldn't House ever be happy?

"Did the new slaughter come to see you?" Foreman asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. I have no ideas about the patient." Cameron answered. She was happy that they had come, she was bored in the emergency. There were no interesting cases like House had. Occasionally she would sit in on the differential when things were slow in the emergency room.

"I don't know if we are going to be able to help this one." Foreman said morosely. He may act like he cared about the patient, but what he hated most was losing. Each death was a loss, he had not been good enough to save that person. It had nothing to do with the person, but all about how he had not won the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Christmas Surprises!

A/N: Forgot, I usually don't proof read. If the errors bother you, don't read. Seriously, this is my way of procrastinating real work and I don't put effort into it. . Also dyslexic so I probably should proof read but yeah lazy I am.

Thanks for the reviews. As for the sequel to the rain king it got put on hold because this seemed like it would be more fun to write. And that works for me.

Finally gone for the next week. Don't know what internet connection will be like. So I might not have another update. Have a happy holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 2: Christmas Surprises

"Come on." House said angry, he had run out of ideas, and he was hoping that one of the four people sitting in front of him would come up with something. All the good ideas had been his, these idiots could think of one.

Thirteen was getting ready to say something when she was interrupted by five pagers going off.

House rolled his eyes and threw the marker down to the board, "Go get her stabilized."

The doctors that could rushed out of the room to stabilize their patient who had just crashed.

House sat down at the table, his leg bothering him more then usual. It was from the movement today. There had been a lot of movement trying to figure out what stubborn disease was killing his patient. Now he knew he had lost, he had little hope the team would stabilize the teenage girl. Looking at the symptoms he wondered if he had another Ester on his hands. An Ester was what Wilson referred to it as, the case that would haunt House until he found the answer. The family was already pissed off with House, he doubted they would allow him to do an autopsy on their precious daughter to find what killed her.

Fuck he had to go to that dinner tonight. It was not like he could avoid it by not showing up. He had to go home at some point, and Cuddy was copied on everything that happened to House's patient. She would know when the girl died. If the girl could only live longer, not only so he could figure out the puzzle, but so he could also miss the dinner tonight. He hated seeing Cuddy and Wilson together, and he hated even more trying to act like he was happy for them. Jealousy seethed through him every time he saw the two together. The only reason he acted happy was because he both Cuddy and Wilson were his friends and he could not admit his feelings for Cuddy, not now. Probably not ever, not since she told him that he had no chance in hell. What did Wilson have that he didn't? There was also the issue of his job, he needed those two, if not only because they were on the board. The board had their annual idea. The one idea a year that came around almost every year around this time when someone thought it might be a good idea to get rid of the man that cost the hospital money every year. Never mind the fact he made the hospital known around the world, that didn't matter. Just the money he cost them.

Foreman was the first to return to the room, and House knew by the look on his face that they had lost this one. Getting up from the chair House limped to his office grumbling, "I'm going home. You do the paperwork."

House at first did not like the idea of having Foreman around. However, when he learned that he could make Foreman do paper work, the idea of having Foreman around seemed to be not so bad.

Limping painfully through the hospital House ignored any looks he got. He long since had become accustom to patients staring at him. T hat was why he never wore his lab coat, no one wanted a sick doctor, or one that looked sick. So he didn't dress like a doctor. All the better for him he was more comfortable.

Reaching his motorcycle without interruption he rested for a minute. His thigh had been bothering him more then usual recently. It was nothing, he was sure of that, nothing other then business as usual. It was not a psychosomatic disorder that both Cuddy and Wilson swore he had. Cameron agreed, and that had let to a few fights since his pill intake had increased recently. He could not explain to them that pain was cured by the pills. It was real physical pain, not something his mind made up. After the short rest he lifted his leg over the bike and started it, taking off at the highest speed possible he peeled out of the parking deck towards his apartment. It was like taking off a band-aid if he did t his quickly, hopefully it would not be painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had planned a surprise for House, actually a few surprises for her boyfriend. She felt weird using those words to explain who House was. It was something she always wanted, House as her boyfriend, her significant other. Now she had it, the relationship had its great moments, and she loved him. She couldn't help but feel that he did not love her as much, maybe never would, and she wasn't sure if she could live with that. Right now she could, maybe he would eventually love her as much.

"When is my son due home?" Mrs. House asked the woman who had called them a week ago asking them if they would be willing to come visit for Christmas. Mrs. House thought it would be a nice change from their usual routine. Going to her sisters eaten dried turkey. Plus she was curious about the woman who her son called his girlfriend. Mr. House did not care, as long as his son had a television he was happy.

Christmas was still a few days off, but the Houses had arrived early. Blythe had called her son, but had only been informed that he was busy with a patient. Foreman, she only remembered a little from a brief encounter with him, had been the one to tell her about her son's inability to come to the phone. It was then that Blythe called Cameron, who immediately invited them over for the party she was throwing for two of Greg's friends. Cameron had told her that both Blythe's and John's presences was a surprise for her son. Holidays was about family and Cameron wanted both of the families to meet. Cameron's own family would be in New Jersey in the next few days for Christmas.

"He should be home anytime soon. Wilson just called me and informed me Greg was on his way in." Cameron said leaving off that House had just lost a patient.

Blythe smiled taking a seat next to her husband who had already helped himself to his sons expensive scotch. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Blythe asked.

"No. You are guest. I can handle it." Cameron said, happy that Wilson had given her a few pointers on cooking the other day. She was certain the dinner would come out edible.

"I'm glad that Greg has found such a nice woman." Blythe said, when she was also thinking about how young Allison Cameron had to be. It did not seem proper, John House agreed with his wife. The woman could be his son's daughter, what were they doing together?

Cameron heard House's motorcycle before she heard the familiar sound of his cane thumping in the hallway to his apartment. She braced herself, not sure what reaction she would get to House's parents being in his apartment, invited by her.

House opened the door walking inside without taking in his surroundings. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was shower and go to bed. No such luck that damn party. Dropping his book bag at the front door, he took his leather coat off throwing it on the floor. When he was getting ready to kick off his shoe's he saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw his mom and dad, holding back the shcok he felt he tried to put on a fake smile.

"Mom what are you doing here?" House asked stopping before he kicked his shoes off.

"Allison invited us for Christmas. We got here a bit early." Blythe said smiling at her precious son. Her heart always filled with pride when she saw the man he was. She could not help but remember the little boy with the bright blue eyes that was always inquisitive about everything.

"Great." House lied, and he hoped his mom did not pick up on it.

"Is that how you treat your stuff?" John House's greeting.

House looked confused, trying to figure out what his dad was getting at. Then he remembered his coat, "Actually yeah." House said, "I bought it with my own money, and it looks nice on the floor on top of my book bag."

"you were always lazy." John House said turning back to the tv and ending the conversation.

House gritted his teeth and smiled at his mom, "Excuse me I'm going to go shower. I've been at work for a few days."

Blythe just smiled at her son.

House popped his head in the kitchen, "I need to talk to you now." House growled at Cameron. Right now he was more then angry at Cameron. First she moves in, sort of, then she decides to throw a dinner party without consulting him, and now she is inviting his parents over. She knew he did not like having them around. He remembers the almost dinner they all almost had last time his parents were in town.

Cameron followed House into his bedroom, he closed the door and tried to remind himself to keep his voice low. "Why did you invite my parents over?"

"I invited them for Christmas. I thought it would be nice if our families meant each other."

House wanted to blow up, why in the hell was that a good idea? "Did you forget that we are not engaged? We are dating, if you can call it that." House snapped. He saw the pain he inflicted and he really did not care. He felt nothing at it, and not just because he was angry at her right now.

"Excuse me for trying to have a nice Christmas." She said, "I know you are upset about your patient."

"You don't' know anything." House snapped his voice probably echoed down the hallway to his parents ears. HE no longer cared, he was tired of people telling him what he did or didn't feel, whether he was addicted or not.

"What do you want me to do, cancel everything?"

"yeah. Actually that would be great. Tell them you forgot to consult with me and my schedule is very full with doing nothing!" House snapped back.

Cameron took a deep breath yelling at each other was not going to help anyone, "I can't cancel now. You'll just have to deal."

"I don't have to deal with anything. This is my fucking house."

"Just don't, for once in your life be human." Cameron snapped.

"I'll be human if you stop being little miss perfect. Perfect people don't stick their noses in other peoples business, nor do they sleep with men twice their age. Daddy complex much?"

Cameron walked out of the room leaving House to fume to himself. She was not going to continue the argument with him, not with his parents in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House had stayed in the shower until there was no longer any hot water. He did not want to leave the bathroom. He could hear the voices on the other side, his parents, Cuddy and Wilson had also shown up during his shower. They were all talking, all happy. Maybe they would stay that way if he stayed in the shower. But the water was getting cold, and he knew he would go out and ruin the mood. It would take nothing more then him walking into the living room to ruin the mood. His father would say something, or Cameron would scowl at him. It didn't matter, fuck this was his house after all. Fuck them if they want to be all happy because of it being that time of year, then they could go somewhere else. Why was it that it was mandated once a year everyone had to be happy and nice to each other? What does it say that the peak time for sucides was the Christmas season? And it wasn't just the nut jobs who thought they were going to see Jesus or were Jesus, no it was average Joe who blew his brains out around Christmas. Probably because average Joe could not take faking being nice to anyone anymore.

House dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt not caring that he looked as he felt, like shit. Limping down the hallway with his cane he found everyone sitting in the living room. It looked as if they were discussing him because it grew quiet when he walked into the room.

"Hey House." Wilson said with a smile plastered on his face. Cuddy was resting next to him, his arm was around her. Asshole, we know she is yours, House thought to himself. He walked over to Cameron.

"Greg, Wilson was just telling us the good news." Blythe said smiling at her son, hoping he might follow his friend i suit.

"What's that? Are the Rolling Stones going on tour again?" House asked sarcastically.

"No." Cuddy said smiling at House. She watched him as Wilson told him the good news. She saw it for a brief second, something change in House's eyes, his face seemed to twitch and the frown seemed to change into a scowl. If she had not been studying him she would have missed these slight changes. They lasted only for a brief moment, and then House was back to his usual self.

"Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" House said, "And I do mean cow. Cuddy you really have stopped taking care of yourself since you shacked up with Wilson. Are you just trying to make him feel less fat."

Wilson scowled but said nothing to his friend, that was what he had expected. It was too much to ask House just to be happy for them.

Cuddy knew it bothered House. But he was with Cameron now, and House never would just date someone because Wilson was dating her? Would he? Wait, this was House who would go out of his way to prove that he wasn't jealous, even if that meant seeing someone he did not like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Mess Ben Folds Song

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long I had no idea how to achieve what I want. But I know have a game plan, and hopefully this plan will be finished in the next week. Sorry it will be a bit slow for awhile. Also how the hell do you spell vicoden? I should google it.

Chapter 3: The Mess

House had ignored everyone most of the night. His parents excused themselves first, citing the need to get up early to visit some of John's friends. The only person who seemed to get House to talk was Cuddy, who sat at the piano with him getting him to play a few songs. They looked comfortable together, too comfortable for Wilson's liking, but he was not a jealous man. He knew there was history he could never know about between House and Cuddy. A history that could not be erased just because Cuddy was Wilson now, but sometimes he wished it could.

Cuddy laughed at something House said, it was a rare laugh. Wilson observed it was a laugh only reserved for House. Wilson turned his attention to Cameron and whatever she was talking about, trying to remind himself that House was his best friend, and Cuddy would never cheat on him. He was more worried he would eventually cheat on her. Worried to the point he wondered if proposing to her had been a good idea.

"You are just not right." Cuddy said after laughing. She was leaning close to him, "Play something else."

House thought of something to play, he was not the type to play what people requested. It was not often he allowed anyone to hear him play, let alone request something. But tonight it was a nice outlet.

Cuddy watched as House's long fingers flew around on the piano playing the quick notes. She was in a trance while he played, it took Wilson's arm around her to take her out of it. She then looked at the sheet music House had in front of him. He rarely looked at it, but she knew it was the song he was playing. There were lyrics on it, she began to read them.

**All the untested virtue**

**The things I said I'd never do**

**Least of all to you **

**I know he's kind and true **

**I know that he is good to you**

**He'll never care for you more then I do**

**But I don't believe in love**

**So I can't saved**

**All alone as I've learned to be **

**In the mess I have made**

When he finished the song everyone clapped. That was one part he hated about playing for people he hated their applause he did not need their approval. He did not want them judging him they did enough of that.

Cuddy smiled at House trying not to think of dual meanings. It was just a song, nothing more. House did not show feelings, if he even had them for her, he would not show her. This would be a way of showing her. He would never do that, right?

"You ready to leave?" Wilson asked kissing Cuddy on the neck. Cuddy tried to steal a glance of House, but found him moving from the bench. Rubbing his leg as he moved, Cuddy had noticed. He seemed to be favoring his other leg and leaning heavily on his cane more often. But he did not complain about more pain, so maybe it was all in her head.

"Sure." Cuddy said trying to put a smile on her face. She hated how Wilson put his arm around her, possessive. He was normally not like that until they got around House. It was as if Wilson thought House was going to take her away if he did not hold onto her.

"You guys don't have to rush off." Cameron said noticing the glare she received from House.

Cuddy smiled, she too noticed the glare, "We all have an early morning, and I'm sure House has had enough of us invading his personal life."

Cameron waited to hear the outer door close before she turned to House who was now drinking from a scotch bottle. "Do you always have to be an asshole?"

"Do you always have to be a pretentious bitch?" House snapped back taking another gulp of the scotch that felt like liquid gold going down his throat. He was rubbing his leg again, it was hurting more then usual recently. Nothing he could do about it. Taking more vicoden would probably kill him, and while that seemed like a good option somedays, liver failure did not seem to be the best way to check out.

"I just want to know what your problem is." Cameron said calming down her own anger to a manageable level. She was tired of sitting home, with House, no one else. No one ever visited and when she tired to get people to come over most of them laughed at her.

"My problem is you fucking around with my life." House said, "Just because we fuck occasionally does not give you the right to try and make everything peachy."

"Is that all we are fuck buddies?" Cameron asked feeling tears fill her eyes.

"If you want I can start paying you, and you could be a hooker." As an afterthought he added, "Except you are not really at hooker level in bed, so maybe you should start paying me."

"You are an asshole." Cameron said moving towards the door. She slammed it on her way out, angry with House. Why did he have to be this way. She knew he liked her, he had to, but what was he so afraid of. She could not possibly understand why it was so horrible to invite his parents around for Christmas. They were practically living together. She spent most nights in his apartment, and they had been dating for a few months now. How could he say she was nothing more then a fuck buddy.


	4. Alcohol is Bad!

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Class's start up again soon and with a deadline for submission for a presentation looming over my head, I don't know how often I'll update this.

Chapter 4: Alcohol is bad.

"I should have kept Big Love." House said sitting in the conference room. He was bored, bored enough that he did a few clinic hours. There was nothing to do and no interesting cases had come to his attention. His paperwork was caught up Foreman was good for that, even if the former fellow annoyed him more now then ever. Worst of all no one was doing anything he could mock.

Kutner looked up from his comic book confused. House had already used all his ammunition on Kutner and his comic books.

"He was an easy target." House said sighing with frustration. He noticed how Thirteen was studying him again.

Earlier that morning, House had limped into the office looking worse for wear. He had sat behind his desk for only a minute when he felt his stomach lurch. Soon he was vomiting in the wastebasket. His body violently expelling the poisonous liquid he had consumed in large amounts the night before. Alcohol was bad in large amounts, House decided as he finished emptying his stomach from the offensive liquid. Afraid to drink anything at the moment he tried to spit the bile taste out of his mouth. Just the thought of alcohol was enough to make his stomach lurch, not the word itself, but the names. SoCo, Jim Bean, Marks Mark, and the best of all Jack Daniels. Those made his stomach lurch, and threaten to try bring itself up.

"I know I'm pretty but please don't end up like Cameron and have a crush on me." House said forgetting that he was actually dating Cameron at the moment. Well that was questionable after the fight they had the night before.

Thirteen said nothing. Knowing it was better to keep her observation to herself.

"Someone go find a case. Remind me why you guys won." House said getting up and limping out of the conference room annoyed and bored. Those two ingredients always led him to one place.

Walking into Wilson's office without knocking House was actually sad not to see one of Wilson's patients in the room. Just Wilson studying a file.

"What do you need House? I'm kind of busy with work and all."

"The kids haven't gotten me a new toy." House said sitting down on Wilson's couch relaxing.

"I see you are feeling better this afternoon."

House frowned, who tattled on him. Probably Foremen, the others were still too loyal to him to narc him out. Well he thought they were, the hospital seemed to dislike his new fellows because of their loyalty. Even if it was a twisted loyalty, House thought, unconsciously rubbing his abdomen where Thirteen had poked him for the liver biopsy.

"Much better." House said smiling, not giving Wilson a chance to peruse his long winded lecture, House was sure he had. "So you and Cuddy are going to get married?"

"That is usually what happens when you propose to someone." Wilson said noticing the change of subject, but he had one of his own. "What did you do to Cameron last night?"

"What two consenting adults do when they are horney." House said they both knew he was lying.

"She came to see me." Wilson said letting House know his lie was a waste of time.

House rolled his eyes, was he in high school. "What did she say mommy?"

"Did you have to be so mean?" It was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes, "Wait, I forgot who I was talking too."

"Do you forget who you are talking to often?" House said trying to finish the conversation.

"Only when it is you." Wilson sniped back. "What is so wrong with her inviting your parents down?"

"Besides the fact she knows I hate my father?"

"You don't hate your father."

"Now besides being my best friend, my doctor, my therapist, now you think you are what my feelings too? Can tell me how I feel about people?" House said uncharacteristically seriously upset with Wilson. Wilson had not seen him this angry since the Tritter fiasco. House struggled to his feet and limped out of the room ignoring Wilson's attempts to stop him.

He was halfway to his office when he beeper went off. Growling he grabbed it from where it rested on his belt and checked the message. Cuddy wanted to see him. What the fuck! He thought, he had done his clinic hours, unless someone tattled on him being hung-over when he first showed up this morning. Hung-over was ok, drunk wasn't, and he had not been drunk.

Walking to the elevator Thirteen rushed up, listing off symptoms of a patient she found. House signed, "You must be my new lobby art." He gave her the disease to test for as the elevator opened. Once the doors closed he reached in his pocket and took one of his vicoden, he could feel the headache coming back. He worked with idiots, and fuck Wilson, well not literally though there were a lot of rumors about the two.

When the doors opened to the lobby House was getting ready to walk off the elevator when Cameron stopped him by standing in front of him.

"We need to talk." Cameron said her voice cold, signaling she was still mad.

"But we are at work dear." House said going to move around her, but she moved in the way.

"It's lunch time." Cameron said walking on the elevator and pressing the button that would take them all the way to the roof.

House just leaned back against the elevator and prepared himself for battle. He knew after they fought it would be over. Cameron would leave him, and he found that he had not cared if she did. He did not love her, yeah he liked her, she was great in bed, that he would miss. But as for a long term relationship, the thought of it made him shiver and not in a good way. Life with Cameron felt like living in a copy of Better Homes. Everything was perfect, and happy happy happy. He was not perfect nor was he happy happy happy. Quite the opposite, and even more so since he started to sleep with her, but that probably was not the cause of his unhappiness. She just happened to be the best target for it.

Why had he caved in and decided to date her finally? It had been a question he asked himself a hundred times over. Despite already having an answer, he couldn't accept it. He was not that type of person, the type of person that dates someone because their best friend is dating the person they really want to be with. No that was not him, therefore that answer just wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy looked nervous at the man in her office. "I'm sure he is on his way."

She lied, and hoped the man did not see her lie. She had tried to warn him that there was little if any chance that House would come when she paged him. It was a sad fact of her job, she could control everything in the hospital but House.

"He better." The man said not taking his eyes off Cuddy.

Her hands sat in plain view on the desk, her fingers started to tap nervously against the wooden finish. She had been willing to page House after some persuasion, the persuasion left her face aching, she hoped at the time House would do what he always did, ignore her page. She prayed that he would ignore her page, for his sake.

"So what do you want from him?" Cuddy asked trying to keep her voice from quivering in fear.

"I want him to see my daughter." The man said, "I tried to go through normal channels but he ignored my letters, doctors request for consults, and even phone calls."

Cuddy noticed the man, who was well dressed, and not the type of man you expected to hold you at gunpoint. He was not use to not getting his way, and when he didn't he brought in his hired gun. The guy who had smacked Cuddy was in her private bathroom, probably listening and waiting for House. They had not locked the door yet so the misanthrope could barge in like he normally did. They must have done her homework, Cuddy thought bitterly.

"I could get him…" She didn't get to finish before the man interrupted her.

"You can't get Gregory House to do anything he doesn't want to do." The man snapped looking at his watch, "What is taking him so long?"

"He probably is in with a patient." Cuddy tried to see how much homework the man had done.

The man rolled his eyes, "I know everything about you and him, he doesn't go see patients. Now do I have to send my friend to visit your dear Dr. Wilson?" The man asked, the threat very clear.

"I can page him again." Cuddy said grabbing her phone and dialing the pager by heart trying not to sound desperate as she told House to get to her office now or he would be without a job. She wasn't lying. If these men killed her, the next dean of medicine would kick House out of the hospital. The board would be all too happy to get rid of House, and even Wilson wouldn't save the mans job.


	5. Four Days

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry too tired of proofreading to proofread right now so all the red squiggly lines are gone and I'm happy with that. As always if you have a problem with that take it up with someone who gives a damn.

Chapter 5: Four Days

The fight had been almost as he expected, almost. The slap that left a red print of her hand on his face had not be expected. That had been the only surprise. The tears, the name-calling, his sarcastic comments, it all felt like a movie he had seen a thousand times before. Besides the slight pain in his face, he did not feel anything at the loss. Was it a loss? Probably not, he was not attracted to Cameron most days. Don't get it wrong, he was a man so he found her to be very hot, but not attractive. Hot was someone you slept with and had fun, attractive was something you built on, and did not get bored with. Hot got boring after awhile. Stacey was attractive. Cameron was also too needy. That was Wilson's department. House thought of all of this as he moved towards the elevator that would take him back downstairs.

Once again in the elevator he felt his pager go off. This was the sixth time in the hour that Cuddy was paging him. Normally she gave up after two pages and started her search for him. Well he needed to eat first, he'd grab some food and go to her office to see what she wanted, she was even threatening his job. What did he do? He pondered it as he went through the line of the cafeteria. He didn't break anything, had not played any tricks, and even did his clinic hours. Must be that time of month, came early this month. Smiling as he saw Wilson, House grabbed a salad for Cuddy.

"hey Wilson." He called to his friend, who would now get stuck buying lunch for House and Cuddy.

"I heard Cameron dumped you." Wilson said standing in line to pay.

Word traveled fast in the hospital, probably one of the nurse snuck out for a cigarette heard the fight and ran back to tell her friends. Since Wilson is known to flirt with the nurses, he probably heard it from them.

"Yeah." House said getting a whistle from Wilson when he saw the red imprint of a hand that was now starting to slowly fade.

"What did you do to deserve that?"

"I told her I had hookers I would marry before I married her."

"She wanted to marry you?" Wilson said almost choking on the thought of it.

"Yeah gave me an ultimatum. I think she thought she was just that great, I would change and marry her."

Wilson shook his head, he felt sorry for Cameron. She was a nice person but way to naive in all matters regarding House.

Wilson handed the money over to the cashier that was glaring at House.

Houses pager went off again, "That would be your women. I think she wants a threesome."

Wilson shook his head, he was past the rumors of the threesomes between him, House and Cuddy. He was sure House was responsible for most of the rumors, and now was only fueling the fire. "What did you do?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"Why would I know why she wants you?"

"Duh you are dating her. Thought you might have communicated with each other and she could tell you why she is after me." House smiled at a woman who walked by, "She must want to cut you out of the threesome. You have to learn to control yourself. It takes women longer then a minute to come."

Wilson was now moving his hand to the back of his neck rubbing, he was getting embarrassed by House. Some of the nurses would know it was bullshit, from having slept with Wilson, but there were more who would not know better. He hated how House always had to embarrass whoever was with him.

"You better go see what she wants. She's threatened to fire you in every one."

"She couldn't live without me. Who would give her what she needs?" House asked with a devilish smile. "I'm going mom." He said when he saw Wilson glare. "I even bought her lunch."

"You mean you had me buy her lunch."

"Same difference." House said balancing the two Styrofoam containers in his left hand as he limped towards the main lobby, and finally into Cuddy's office. He pushed through the doors calling in, "Yes mistress. What have I done now? And what type of punishment am I going to receive. Please o please tell me it's a spanking." He said loud enough that people in the clinic could hear him.

House finally noticed the other man in the room and a very nervous Cuddy sitting behind her desk.

"Dr. House please close the door." The man said his arm behind his back hiding the gun he was holding.

"Who are you?" House asked his face neutral, but he felt a ping of something in his stomach. Cuddy was nervous, and he was not sure why. He did not remember the guy, but that meant nothing. House still could not remember the guy who shot him, and how he made the man angry enough to shot him. What he had dreamt up while being wheeled through the hospital with Cameron desperately trying to stop the bleeding in his neck, had been proven not to be true.

"Close the door and have a seat please."

"What is this about?" House asked looking at Cuddy trying to find a hint of something other then fear, she was afraid, that was what he saw now in her eyes. Afraid for whom? Him? Suddenly looking at the man for any signs of danger, House saw the bathroom door opening in his peripheral and man with a gun walked out. Turning his attention to the man with the gun, he quickly stepped back only to feel a gun now pressed against his temple, by the man he had just told him to close the door.

House felt his heart race as the gun was pushed deeper into his skin.

"Get the door." The man who had the gun pressed to House's temple ordered his friend.

The other man walked through the room closing the door and locking it from the inside.

Cuddy was watching her eyes opened wide filled with fear.

"Please take a see Dr. House." The man with the gun said pushing against House's head with the gun.

House went to move, but felt a tug on his cane.

"I'll take that to prevent you from trying to do anything stupid." The man said pulling House's cane away from him. House gave it up willingly, even he knew better then to torment a man with a gun to his head.

Taking three painful steps he made it to the chair sitting down he stretched his bad leg out. He set the Styrofoam containers on the desk and leaned back in the chair. "What is this about? Did I forget to pay my loan shark this month?"

The man did not smile at House, he looked annoyed more then anything.

XXXXXXX

"It has been four days since the world renowned diagnostician Dr. Gregory House, and the Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy have been taken hostage in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Local law enforcement have not been forthcoming on many details, but earlier today we heard a gunshot from inside. Local law enforcement officers have only told us that no one has been killed inside the hospital. Back to you Cindy." The news reporter said into the camera, annoyed a the police for not sharing any details of what was happening. There had been a lot of rumors running rampant among the reports about what was happening, but they were just rumors.

Meanwhile, the new fellows had been joined by the old fellows and Wilson, all in a desperate attempt to figure out what was killing the woman who was now the key to House's and Cuddy's future. If she died, those two would also be dead. It had been made clear. Communication had been cut off with the hostage takers earlier that day when the gunshot had gone off. No one knew who was shot, or why, but the negotiator had cut off all communications until the hostage takers spoke with him and gave him one of the Doctors.

Wilson had found it difficult to focus on the differential diagnosis, the patient was so close to death, he felt helpless to save his friend and fiancé. There was a chance that one of them was dead. Earlier in the last communication with House and Cuddy via the conference room phone, they had informed them of the patients multiple organ failures. Someone, Wilson was no longer sure who, stated that if they did not figure this out soon the woman would be dead. It was a few minutes later that the gunshot went off and the phone line went dead. Who was shot? Wilson was not sure who would he would feel less horrible about getting shot? Cuddy or House, who meant more to him?

"Wilson." Chase said his hand on the oncologist shoulder.

Wilson was brought back into the present, his previous thought interrupted by the young doctors words and touch. Everyone had left, when did that happen?

"I am sure they are fine. We need to focus on the case to make sure they stay that way." Chase said trying to reassure Wilson. Everyone was worried, but it seemed to take its toll on Wilson who's best friend and fiancé were in danger. Chase was not sure what he would do if he were in Wilson's position.

Chase left Wilson to go run a few test to follow up his hunch. He had been surprised by Cameron who had been distraught when she found out about the hostage situation, and now seemed to be cool and collected. He had believed her to be to emotional, when it came to House, to be able to do her job. When it all started Chase had been ready to recommend that she sit out on the differentials on the forced patient. Now he was happy he had not because she might have just found the correct diagnosis.

Half a day passed before anyone knew that Cuddy and House had been held hostage in her office. The new fellows had believe the lie that Cuddy and House were working on important paper work in Cuddy's office and that was why House was not there to run the differential. It seemed strange, Thirteen had told him, but House was a strange person. They all just assumed it was a test, maybe that Cuddy had decided having four people fellows in diagnostics was too many. Foreman had been all too thrilled to run the differential, and have House on the other end of the phone. If Foreman wasn't so quick to prove that he was as good as House, which he was not, then maybe this would have been caught earlier, and maybe they would not be into the fourth day of the standoff, wondering if one of their friends was dead.

Thirteen returned to the conference room after visiting with the patient trying to get a complete history from her. The woman was surprised when the police interviewed her about the two hostage takers. Thirteen wondered if she had acted surprise to keep herself out of trouble. It did not matter now. She saw Wilson who looked completely exhausted, she felt for him. Before she had entered she saw Chase talking with him.

"Dr. Wilson maybe you should try and got get some sleep. You have not slept since this started."

Wilson tried to give her a fake smile for her caring, but he couldn't muster it, "I don't think I can sleep."

"How about a mild sedative? You really need the sleep, otherwise you are going to crash and burn and we'll be taking care of you as well." Thirteen tried to be nice, but sometimes she found the right words difficult to find. "I promise to wake you up if we hear anything."

Wilson gave in he was exhausted and he knew he needed to be at his best. He could go close his eyes for a few minutes and rest. Maybe he could solve the puzzle once he was refreshed. "I'll be in House's office." House had the chair, it was comfortable enough to rest, but not too comfortable that he would be able to get into a deep sleep.

Thirteen sat down searing through medical journals for awhile. When she looked up and into House's office she found Wilson asleep on House's chair, his feet propped up on the footrest. Soft music came from inside the room, probably from House's iPod. Going to a supply closet she found a blanket and returned covering Wilson up.


	6. Oh Crap

A/N: Thanks for reading. Yea for a snow day and being sick all at once! Best conditions for making myself write.

Chapter 6: Oh Shit

Cuddy gently ran her hand through House's sweaty hair trying not to think about the amount of pain he was in at that moment. She felt completely helpless when it came to House and his pain, in the situation now where all of her ability to even attempt to help him taken away, she felt distraught almost. The man laying on the floor with his head resting on her leg, his own hands clutching at his thigh even in he sleep, had saved her life more then once in the past four days. It was amazing how much House tried to act like he did not care about anyone, but he would do anything for the people he cared for. Yeah he would give you a hard time before and after doing whatever it was, but he still would do it. Why did it feel so wrong to him to actually care for people? Cuddy mused on the man before her wondering if her observations had been true before, did he really have feelings for her? Now, she thought, was not the time to be thinking about this stuff. But somehow having been confronted with her possible death, she could not help but wonder about what might have been, and what would be.

House woke up, happy that his captors let him rest even if it was only for a short time. He needed to recharge his batteries, which were already dead. Pain sapped his strength from him, making him almost useless. The captors had finally seen this, and had allowed him to rest. On more then one occasion House had been given his dosage of Vicoden, but never enough to actually take the pain away or make it even a dull throb. No it had been the type of pain that took your attention straight to it, ignoring everything around you. Sadly it had been like that even before he was taken hostage. His leg had been getting worse over the past few days, he had hoped it would just go away. It usually would after a week, possibly month, of pain that left him screaming into his pillows at night.

"Good you are awake". The lead captor said looking down at House and Cuddy. For two people who fought, even in front of him, those two were close and comfortable together, he noticed.

House's eyes were bloodshot, and he was afraid to move his hands from his tight or move at all. The pain was horrible, making his entire body tense at the waves of all encompassing pain. "I need a pill." House said his voice hoarse and strained.

"My wife needs to be diagnosed." The man said a frown on his face as he looked down at the pathetic man before him. Just four days ago the man had been an arrogant prick that thrived on showing everyone just how stupid they were compared to him. Now he was a sweating mess of a man shacking in pain. Smiling at the memory of making him beg for his last pill, he reached into his pocket and pulled the prescription bottle out. Dropping a pill out of the bottle into his hand he threw it down at the pathetic man before him. This time he would not make him beg, time was running out for his wife and this pathetic man was the key to keeping her alive. "Now get to work." The man said waiting for House to get up.

House moved himself painfully off the floor, using the back of a chair as an aid to pull himself up. It was a difficult task that cause more pain then it was worth most of the time. He limped painfully to Cuddy's desk using whatever he could to keep his balance without his cane. Dialing the number to the conference room phone he waited for someone to answer, hoping someone would answer.

Wilson heard the phone ringing in his sleep and sat up quickly rushing to grab it in the other room. "House?" Wilson asked noticing the number from Cuddy's office phone.

Earlier negotiations had allowed the phone to dial two numbers, House's office and the conference room attached to it. Otherwise the phone would link them to the negotiators that were trying to insure the safety of all involved, and the release of Dr. House and Cuddy. The negotiations had came at a high price for House who had been injured to convince the negotiator that it was in his best interest to give up what the captors wanted. It had not been a serious injury, at least not as serious as it could have been, the captors had merely applied pressure to House's thigh leaving the man to fight the pain as more pressure was applied, finally when the tears running down his cheeks was not enough he cried out in pain. His pained cry reaching the negotiator with promises of more to come if they were not allowed contact with House's team.

"Test results?" Houses overly gruff voice asked. To all who knew him well enough they would know he was in pain, more then usual. That never meant great things for his patients because the pain fogged House's thinking, made it difficult for him to perform his miracle thought processes that usually ended with a diagnosis for the patient.

"Thirteen and Chase were working on it." Wilson said, not wanting to admit that he had napped at the insistence of Thirteen and had no idea what was going on.

"Go get them and call me back." House said hanging the phone up. He stared at the sheet of paper before him studying the symptoms of the patient. Trying to find something other then cancer that fit the bill. Anything to tell the patients husband in hopes of him letting them go. House had already tried to get the man to let Cuddy go, but he had refused, stating Cuddy was a nice tool to keep House in line. If anything House had aided in this declaration in the first day when he had tried to escape by knocking out the captor that was not the husband, Shitty as House had started to call him. Taking a chance as he moved freely through the office trying to think of the diagnosis the first day, Shitty had been leaning against the wall not paying attention to the crippled doctor or Cuddy. The husband, Grumpy, had been in the bathroom. When House was close enough he swung with all his might connecting with Shitty's jaw knocking the man to the floor with the surprise attack. House called for Cuddy to leave the couch and get the hell out, but it was useless. Grumpy had been exiting the bathroom seconds after House's assault on Shitty, and had his gun aimed at Cuddy.

House had paid for that heroic act with a nice beating from Shitty when he woke up. He did not hold back on the crippled doctor. Fist had connected with House's chest and stomach, Shitty had been warned not to mess with crippled head or leg. When House collapsed to the ground the onslaught did not stop, a few well placed kicks to House's stomach and groined caused House to vomit up bile and screech in pain. Shitty seemed to be happy and left the crippled doctor on the floor. House had not fought back because of the promise of pain it would bring Cuddy.

More bruises were to come throughout the four days, more pain, something House had been used to. Something he dreaded being inflicted on Cuddy. There had been a few times he could not prevent it, mostly when he was the one being smashed around and Cuddy would try to intervene and earn herself a nice bruise of her own.

Sitting behind the desk now he wondered what would happen when he didn't save t his woman. He was sure she had a disease that could not be cured. What would Grumpy and Shitty do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson found the team as they were walking back to the office, their heads hung in defeat. He felt his blood run cold as he saw them approaching. He knew it was bad, just how bad?

Foreman was the one to break the news, "She's dead."

"What? How in the hell did you let that happen?" Wilson let his anger at the entire situation shine through, "Now House and Cuddy are dead."

"We did everything we could." Chase intervened. "We knew she wouldn't last long."

"Fuck." Wilson screamed feeling as if the world was slipping away from him. His fiancé and best friend were going to die because they couldn't save a crazed man's wife.

The police had already been informed, the one that had taken up residence in the conference room was on his cell phone with the main negotiator trying to work out a plan.

Wilson and the team entered the office, everyone dreading the phone call that would come. Who would give the news that would sign the death certificate of two of their colleagues? It was not the type of situation one would draw straws for.

The police officer who had taken up residents in the conference room ordered, "Have a seat everyone. Someone will be up to brief you soon on what is going to happen. If the phone rings answer it but delay them. Tell them the test are back or whatever you have to in order to keep them in the dark on the death."

Everyone sat down quietly no one talking. All of them feeling the heavy weight of the situation and the events to come.

It only took a minute for the head negotiator to make his way to Gregory House M.D.'s office. He examined the group before him, he was not sure if they could pull it off, but it was the only thing they could do. "One of you will need to keep Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy on the phone. We are going to do a tactical assault on the office. But we need Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy out of the way. Behind the desk so that when it all goes down they can be protected behind the desk. Somehow we need you to make that happen."

"What keeps the men from killing them?" Foreman asked, never one to take the polices word. It was not just his upbringing, though it probably had a lot to do with it, but he was much like House in the fact that he knew very well everyone lied, and the police more so then anyone. If the Tritter fiasco had not been proof enough of the damage the police could do with their power and a little zeal.

"Nothing, that is why we want them there. We can take the two hostiles out within seconds of getting through the door. But we cannot do that if Dr. Cuddy or Dr. House are in the line of fire. Who thinks they can accomplish this?"

Wilson closed his eyes, he knew it had to be him. He knew the two the best and maybe he could clue them in on what was going to happen without cluing in the hostage takers. Now he just had to figure out how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Protecting her

A/N: Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think of it.

Chapter 7: Protecting Her

House answered the phone on the first ring, hoping it was Wilson with good news. It might be the first time that House would be happy he was wrong, if he was wrong.

"How is Cuddy doing?" Wilson asked hoping that would be enough to draw Cuddy towards the phone.

"What were the test results?" House asked noticing the look of annoyance on Grumpy's face.

"We are still waiting on them." Wilson said hoping it was not obvious that he was stalling. "Cuddy honey?" Wilson tried to draw her, knowing she hated to be called honey. She was not bee's shit, she would tell him, nor was she sweet. Sometime she and House had a lot in common, but Wilson tried not to think of that because he could only guess what Freud would say about him falling for someone who acted a lot like his best friend.

"I'm .." She screamed when the gun turned towards her jabbing it into her back.

Shitty was the gunman glaring at the phone he ordered House, "Hang it up now."

Grumpy looked at Shitty confused, "What is going on?"

House hand was resting on his thigh not moving until he was ordered too.

"SWAT outside moving closer. I just saw them through the doors. They are inside the clinic taking up position."

"Hang the phone up." Grumpy ordered angry that the man on the other end heard.

House hung the phone up, lifting the receiver off it's cradle and putting it back down ending the call.

"Get up." Grump ordered House.

Moving as fast as he could, House hobbled onto one foot using the desk to keep himself upright and steady.

"Just let her go." House said seeing how terrified Cuddy was. He was terrified, but his father had taught him one very valuable lesson in life never show emotions. Emotions make you weak, so you hide them away. His fear was only detectable through the rise in his blood pressure, the ever fast pumping of his heart.

"Why would I do that?"

"When you are trying to get out of here she is going to be screaming and crying. She is already on the brink of a panic attack. She's not going to help you. She's innocent too. An administrator, and a second rate doctor. There was no reason to have her here. She got in the way. No way she could help your wife. If you want me to continue to cooperate with you then let her go. They SWAT guys will back down for awhile, give us more time." House said trying to remain as logical as possible. It was difficult when you were pleading for the life of someone you cared about.

The man glared at House, "Open you mouth."

House looked confused at the man, why the hell did he need to open his mouth. But when he saw Shitty moving the gun slowly up Cuddy's back towards her head, House complied.

Grumpy shoved his gun into House's mouth, chipping a tooth and the sight ripping the roof of House's mouth.

House eye's grew wide with fear as he gagged on the gun trying to pull back only to feel Grumpy's hand behind his neck holding him in place.

"If I want you to think for me I will ask. Keep your mind on my wife or the next time my gun is in your mouth, you'll be getting a new hole to breath through. Do you understand me?"

House closed his eyes tight fighting off tears in his eyes from gagging and partially fear. The slight nod of his head seemed to be the answer that Grumpy wanted, and yet the gun was not removed.

"Good boy. Now we are going to use another tactic to make the SWAT move back. Move towards the door now."

House was not sure if he could. He would be walking backwards without his cane or anything to help him, with a gun in his mouth that now ached in time with the beat of his heart. Blood was dripping down from the torn roof of his mouth down the gun into his throat and even out of his mouth down his chin. Take it slow, his brain told him, we don't have a choice in this matter. His first step back seemed easy moving his bad leg back, keeping the weight on his good left leg. It was when he went to move his other leg back that things became difficult. He felt his right leg shaking, he knew it would not hold him for another step, he didn't even finish that step before he felt himself going down. The man with the gun quickly withdrew the gun letting it scrape House's mouth again and cracking his teeth more.

Crying out in pain House fell to the ground curled around his bad leg, gasping as blood moved down his throat again.

"Worthless fucking cripple." Grumpy snapped kicking House in the stomach in an attempt to shut the moaning man up. Knocking the wind out of house worked for terrifying seconds possibly minutes, sure in the hell felt like minutes House could not breath. It seemed to only intensify the pain in his mouth and his leg. Finally when he was able to take in a gasped breath he closed his mouth ignoring the pain. He knew if he cried out again he would only get kicked in the stomach again.

Before he was ready he felt himself being dragged to his feet. Most of his weight ended up on his captor. House was leaning back against the man, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to slow his breathing down and keep from moaning in pain.

"Move." The man said moving forward pushing House with him. House hopped with each step sending shockwaves of pain through him.

When they reached the door, there were four trained SWAT officers with their guns aimed at the two men.

"I would move back to the lobby if I were you. Otherwise the worthless crippled won't have to worry about being a worthless crippled anymore." Grumpy stated to the men in a cold flat voice. "And the sexy administrator, well she won't be so sexy anymore. Unless you are into necrophilia. I never was one for that but hey if you are come on in."

The team did not take their eyes off the target, even as they were ordered to retreat until further notice. They moved backwards, one step at a time, never taking their aim off of the two men before them. When they finally got past the threshold of the outer office into the clinic, Grumpy started to move back into the room, pulling House with him.

Once inside the man let House drop to the floor. House immediately curled around his leg, both hands on it, while he allowed blood to freely drip from his injured mouth. His eyes shut tightly he tried to keep himself from crying out in pain again.

"he needs his vicoden." Cuddy said moving away from Shitty, who long sense had lowered his gun.

"Call his office first." Grumpy said moving over to where House lay, deciding he needed to be further in the room. Grumpy grabbed House's arms from around his leg and began to pull the injure doctor closer to the wooden desk. House cried out in pain as he was dragged to the desk.

Cuddy watched in horror, grabbing the phone once she snapped out of her haze she dialed House's office, one of the few numbers in the hospital that she had memorized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you have to send your men in." Wilson said in fear of his friend and lovers life. "They know!"

"I heard Dr. Wilson. My men are backing off now." The police officer said shifting in his seat. Why couldn't this come to an quick and easy end. If the doctor hadn't been so obvious it might have, the idiot had to keep asking about his girlfriend, something he had not done since the beginning.

It seemed like hours had passed before they were informed that everyone appeared to be ok. Dr. House looked roughed up a bit, otherwise he looked to be ok, an they glimpse they got of Dr. Cuddy was enough to determine that she was unharmed. That was enough to put Wilson at ease a bit, at least as much as one could be in this situation.

The phone started to ring taking everyone from their silence.

Wilson grabbed it putting the speaker phone on. "House we are still waiting on the test."

"I don't think they are going to be helpful." Grumpy said into the speaker phone, his voice booming over on Wilson's side.

"Sir I assure you they will be helpful."

"I'm pretty sure my wife is dead." Grumpy said enjoying the look of horror on Dr. Cuddy's face. "Why else would your local fuckup's decided to storm the room so suddenly? They did nothing earlier when the gun went off. And now out of the blue they want to end this? Means one thing."

Wilson went to protest, but the police officer stopped him by touching his arm. "Sir I am sorry to tell you that your wife has died. Now what can we do to assure the doctors safety?"

"They were suppose to save her." Grumpy said his voice seething with anger now that what he had suspected was confirmed.

"They did the best they could."

"No they did not!" Grumpy snapped looking at the pathetic heap on the floor that had been his wife's last hope.

"What do you want for their safety?" The man asked but got no answer other then the sound of the other phone being slammed into the holder, ending the call.

Wilson felt tears of frustration filling his eyes, he tried desperately to hide them. House's voice in his head calling him the pussy that he felt like. Nothing would save his friend or his lover now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let her go please." House said struggling to sit up his voice weak with pain, and he hated it. "You have me. This is my fault. I was the one who failed. Not her. Please just let her go."

"Can't do that." Grumpy said coming around the desk glaring at House. His gun aimed at the floor.

House waited for the shot he knew would come. "Please just let her go. It's over."

"You killed her." Grumpy said moving his gun up aiming it at Cuddy.

"No I didn't. If you hadn't fucked around with my medication I might have been able to figure out what was wrong with her, if it wasn't cancer." House added the end on knowing it was cancer. When the woman had come in she had already been way too far gone for modern medicine to do anything for her other then take her pain away.

"So it's my fault not yours?" Grumpy said his voice moving up an octave in anger.

"Yes." House said glaring at the man, hoping to take his attention off Cuddy.

"You son of a bitch." The man snapped moving towards House he kicked House square in the chest sending House against the desk with a sickening thump. House's head had smashed into the wood, dazing him enough that he was not able to even attempt to block the next kick that once again sent him smashing into the desk. Filled with pain, and unable to drawl a breath House leaned against the desk helpless to defend himself against the attack.

Cuddy grabbed Grumpy pulling him with all her might away from House. Earning herself a backhand that sent her flying down to Shitty's feet. Shitty just stood over her with a gun pointed down at her. "I wouldn't move." He told her as she watched in horror.

Grumpy got tired of kicking the doctor he pulled his gun out taking aim he fired.

House screamed in agony as he felt the bullet tear through his right shoulder, exiting and sticking into the desk behind him. His left hand moved up to the injured shoulder, feeling the warm blood against his palm.

Grumpy took aim to fire again when more shots irrupted.

The SWAT team stormed the room taking out Grumpy with a shot to the head, sending the lifeless body toppling onto House.

Shitty dropped his gun when a bullet tore through his arm. He moved away from Cuddy, raising his good arm so that they would not shoot him again. He was not going to die for the measly $9000 he was paid to do this job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson had rushed downstairs when he had been told they were going to raid the room. He was held back at the elevators with most of House's team. They all wanted into the room to check on their colleagues.

The sound of gunshots made Wilson jump. The first one, followed by a gaggle of them afterwards. He tried to get through, but still they held him back. When they finally declared the room cleared he and the others were allowed to rush into the room as medical persons.

Wilson searched through the smoke to find Cuddy sitting next to House, who was slumped against the desk. She had her hand firmly placed against House's shoulder shouting at him.

"You idiot. Why didn't you keep your mouth shut. I thought you would have learned after they beat your crippled ass the first time." Cuddy was so pissed at House, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Excuse me for trying to save you." House said through clenched teeth, pain radiating from every part of his body.

"You decide now to try and become human." Cuddy said trying to ignore the feeling she felt at House's admission of trying to save her. Most people would not expect House to give himself up for anyone, and she knew he probably would not for most people. It was not that he was selfish, most people would not give their life up for just anyone. There were always the selective few, and she felt honored to be one of the select few.

"Lisa!" Wilson cried rushing to her side. He touched her face where she had a nasty cut from the backhand. She hissed in pain.

"I'm fine Wilson." Cuddy said not moving from House's side, keeping the pressure on the latest bullet wound.

House just rolled his eyes at Wilson who was looking over Cuddy for injuries.

"Excuse me crippled shot here!" House said getting Wilson's attention.

"We need a gurney in here." Wilson called.

Thirteen had already rushed off to grab one, and was back in the room shortly after Wilson had called for one.

She smiled down at House, "Let's get you into the emergency room to get you fixed up."

Foreman had rushed to the pharmacy and already had pain killers ready, enough for both House and Cuddy if needed.

Cuddy kept the pressure on House's shoulder, while Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Chase all moved House onto the gurney, all of them being careful not to hurt the doctor anymore. They knew they would never hear the end of it if they did.

"Cuddy we need to check you over." Wilson said trying to take Cuddy from House's side.

"I'm fine." She said, "Once House gets squared away I'll let you check me over."

House went to say something from the gurney, but Cuddy noticed and added extra pressure to the wound causing House to groan in pain. "Fuck Cuddy."

"Just keep your mouth shut House. For once." Cuddy said glaring at him, keeping the pressure the same in an attempt to keep as much blood in House, despite the gaping hole in his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Leaving

A/N: Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think : ) Sorry it's late guitar shopping takes more time then you think! And I just got myself a beautiful guitar acoustic oh so lovely!

Chapter 8: Leaving

It was an hour before Wilson could pull Cuddy away from House's side, and even then she went yelling that she could not leave him. House had been asleep, painkillers knocking him out, so he did not hear Cuddy's argument with Wilson.

"You need to get checked out." Wilson said, finally finding his answer of who was more important to him, his best friend or his fiancé. The answer seemed to be his fiancé, and as much as it seemed wrong, it also seemed right. For once he was going to put the person who was not his best friend first, the person he would eventually vow his undying love to.

"You can examine me while we watch his surgery from the observation deck." Cuddy said moving towards the observation room. House need surgery on his shoulder, and Cuddy would be damned if she did not stand by protecting him as he had done for her.

Wilson followed her to the room grabbing a first aid kit and a suture kit. He kept reminding himself that the two had just gone through a very traumatic experience, an experience that left them relying on one another to survive, and that would carry over for awhile. It did not help to squash his feelings of jealousy, but he hid those well.

Cuddy watched as the surgeons worked on House's shoulder, ridding it of debris and fixing the bone(s) that had been broken from the bullet. Wilson worked on suturing up the cut on her check, it was deep enough to need stitches. He then examined the rest of her decided that she was fine, just a few bumps and bruises.

"He is going to be a pain in the ass when he wakes up." Wilson said observing his friend below.

Cuddy looked up at him, angry, did Wilson not understand that House had saved her life by goading the gunman to turn his attention to House and not Cuddy.

Wilson saw the anger and replied quickly, "I just meant he's going to be wheelchair bound till his shoulder heals up enough that he can use it."

"oh." Cuddy said feeling stupid for her anger. Wilson was his best friend, he would not wish ill upon House, "I'm sorry."

Wilson pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head, "You don't have to apologize you've been through hell."

Cuddy hugged him back, wanting so bad to break down from all the strain she had felt over the past four and a half days, but she couldn't. She could never break down in front of Wilson. There was only a few select people she was able to break down in front of, and House was one of them.

"I'm going to go get you some clean clothes from the house. And I'll stop b y House's apartment and pick him up some sweatpants and some shirts." Wilson said knowing that Cuddy would not leave House unattended for awhile. He would try to understand, but he doubt he would be able to fully understand and not feel jealous.

"Thank you."

"When I get back I want you to shower. You'll feel better. I'll sit with House. He won't be awake until tonight possibly even tomorrow."

"ok." Cuddy said agreeing to appease Wilson, but she had no intention of leaving House's side. Why she felt the needed to stay was beyond her understanding. She would cover her confusion with the simple lie that he had saved her life, but that was not the main reason. Worry was part of it, but not all of it. She couldn't quite put her finger on what made her want to remain by his side. Last time he had been shot she had not remained by his side for more then a half hour at a time. She had a hospital to run, so it was not because he was shot.

After Wilson left Cuddy was left to watch in silence until Cameron walked into the room. Cameron looked less then happy, she seemed to glare at Cuddy for a second.

"Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said as a greeting. "Everything seems to be going well. The doctors are closing him up now."

"I know." Cameron said having seen for herself. She noticed one of the surgeons as Chase. House would be happy to know that, he trusted Chase's surgical skills. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm glad you both made it out ok."

"Thank you." Cuddy said noticing the look of longing on Cameron's face.

"I had said some really harsh things to House before he went to your office. We broke up."

"I'm sorry." Cuddy said not sure if she wanted Cameron to continue.

"I once told House he was not capable of loving anyone. I later learned that he was capable of love when I meant Stacey. I then told him he was capable of loving, just not me." Cameron felt tears run down her face. "When we were dating and it was good he told me he just might be capable of loving me one day. I should have known it was a lie. It was right after I questioned his reason for finally dating me. I was right all along, he was not capable of loving me because he already loved someone else. I am not sure if he ever truly loved Stacey as much as he loves you." Cameron said wiping the tear from her face and turning to Cuddy. "I thought I could live with that knowledge but I couldn't. After he found out you and Wilson were engaged he became mean. He treated me very different because he wanted you. And I knew I could not play second fiddle. So we broke up. I was so mean to him when I did it because I was so hurt. Then I thought I was going to lose him, and it was then that I thought maybe I could live with the knowledge that he would always love you more, and want you more. But I see now that you feel the same way."

Cuddy cut her off, "I'm engage to Wilson."

"That means nothing. You both have been in love for a long time, but too scared to attempt to start anything. If this taught you anything it should be not to let fear rule your life, or even the rules because it could end in seconds." Cameron smiled the tears gone from her eyes, though the smile was clearly a fake one and her eyes full of emotional pain, "I am going to try and take my own advice and get over the man who has given his heart to someone else. Maybe I can love Chase. Or maybe there is someone else out there. Either way this is my two week notice Dr. Cuddy. I'll have my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow. I can't stay here anymore. I would really like if you would give me a good letter of reference."

"I will be glad to give you a good letter of reverence. I wish you would reconsider but I understand. Let me know if you need help finding a new job." Cuddy said feeling sorry for the woman before her.

"Thank you." Cameron left leaving Cuddy to contemplate what Cameron had said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he felt was nothing, numbness. For most people that was normal to feel, but for him it only brought worry. What was going on with his leg that he felt nothing? Even while unconscious, still fighting to surface to consciousness, House's hand moved down to his bad leg feeling that it was still there. Once he felt it he was able to ease himself into consciousness to figure out why he felt nothing.

Cuddy had watched the ordeal before her, her heart aching as she watched his heart rate go up, a hand go to his bad leg, and then his heart rate go down. Even now he was still afraid they would take his leg from him.

House opened his eyes they felt heavy from the drugs pumping into his system. His brain told him not to sit up, it would cause pain, why he did not know. Looking at Cuddy he used his tongue to feel around inside his mouth, he needed water.

Cuddy seemed to read his mind handing him a cup of water, using the bed controls to push him up into a semi-sitting position.

House took a small drink of the water to test if it would stay down. When he did not feel nauseous he drank another gulp setting the cup down he asked, "How long was I out?" His voice was weak and tired.

"About 12 hours." Cuddy said resisting the urge to grab his hand and hold it.

"What's the damage?"

"Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

House remembered that and as if on cue he felt a tinge of pain, but it went away. That pain was mental he knew that, just remembering getting shot again. "What else?"

"Bruised chest. It seems you have strong ribs because none of them broke."

House almost smiled, another gift from his father. His father beat the shit out of him on more then one occasion when he was younger, assuring strong bones in the future. Much like the kick boxer who toughens his knuckles and shins for battle, House's ribs had also learned to take blows without breaking. "Anything else?"

"Your leg is probably going to be painful. Probably strained. I haven't had an MRI done yet. I didn't think there was too much damage."

House knew there wasn't if there had been real damage done to the useless limb he would have been in too much pain to even function. It was just strained, but it would be good to make sure that was all and that it was not to bad. "Ortho is probably happy they finally will get me to use the cane on the right side for awhile."

"Oh no you will be in a wheelchair for awhile, and then we can talk about maybe using the cane for a bit on your left." Cuddy said, stressing the last part.

House was too tired to argue. He knew when to go into battle and right now was not the time to battle. The drugs put him at a disadvantage.

Cuddy knew it wasn't a victory but she would take it for now. "You need to rest some more."

"Where is Wilson?" House wanted to ask the other question on his mind, why wasn't she with him.

"He had some patients to see too." Cuddy said moving to House's right side. She pulled the bandage off his shoulder checking the wound herself. "I'll get nurse Brenda in here to change your bandage." Cuddy said noticing a bit of blood on it.

"I thought she worked the clinic only." House said.

"She is the only nurse willing to deal with you." Cuddy said taking her seat. "Now get some rest while I go get Brenda."

House did not have to be told again, he was tired enough to just agree and go to sleep. He was sure part of it was a sedative, would explain the extremely dry mouth he woke up too. A smile came to his face as he drifted off, Cuddy knew him too well. She sedated him to keep him in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think : ) OK here is the deal I'm slacking because grad school life sucks right now. Updates may be few and far between, I'll try and I feel bad for not being able to keep up with at least a weekly updating schedule. So I am very sorry and promise to try more in the future (except the future still looks like it's going to suck too sorry).

CHAPTER 9

Cuddy drifted off to sleep, her head resting back against the wall, her feet propped up on the other visitor chair that had been pulled into House's room. She had not slept for awhile, part afraid of the dreams she knew she would have, part because she did not want House to wake up and do something stupid while she slept.

House awoke due to the painful throb in his shoulder, happy for once it was not his leg that woke him up. Knowing that sitting up would be too painful due to his shoulder, he turned his head trying to figure out who was in the room. From the soft snoring he knew it was female, that left Cameron, Thirteen, or Cuddy. Possibly Kutner, House thought to himself smiling at his own idea. When he saw Cuddy he wanted to call her pathetic because that was what she looked like. Bruises shown on her face from where she had been smacked, her hair was a mess, and the scrubs were not showing her assets off like her normal outfits did. Rolling his eyes he decided to wake her up because why should he let her sleep when he was in pain. It wasn't his fault she was stupid enough to fall asleep in his room.

"Partypants." His voice was rough and low, he was not sure if it would be enough to wake her. Looking around he found nothing he could throw at her. So he tried again this time straining his vocal chords ignoring the pain in his mouth, "Wake up Partypants!"

Cuddy heard someone call her in her dreamless sleep, but she didn't want to wake up. She felt safe, warm, something she missed feeling for the four days she was held at gun point.

"Cuddy damn it." House snapped because he moved wrong in the bed flaring up the pain in his shoulder. His mouth following due to his tongue smacking the torn flesh of the roof of his mouth. He had forgotten about that injury up until now because there had been little or no pain from it.

That was what woke her, his pained voice. Opening her eyes she snapped to alertness. "What?"

"You fell asleep." House said through clenched teeth, trying to control the pain he was in.

Cuddy got up and looked at his chart because even House was not immune enough to feel pain on that high of a morphine dose. She saw the familiar handwriting on the chart, telling her that they were weaning him off morphine. With only a day since he had been shot and had surgery on the shoulder, Cuddy believed it was way too soon. The drop itself had been way too much, even for someone like House who was a chronic pain patient and had a higher pain tolerance then most people. What was Wilson thinking?

"Earth to Cuddy. What does it say?" House asked again his voice still strained.

"They are weaning you off morphine." Cuddy said walking over to the IV and pushing the proper button to up the dose.

"What are you doing?" House asked alarmed she was turning it down more, he was already feeling pain in his shoulder that rivaled the pain in his leg on the moderate days.

"Upping the dose. They took too much away too fast." Cuddy almost added that he was too weak for that much of a drop, but decided against it knowing House.

House just looked at her confused. Where was the Cuddy he knew? Cuddy he knew would tell him to deal with it, that he was a big boy. Never one to go against whoever the attending was. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a fiancé and a home to go to?"

"To keep you out of trouble." Cuddy said sitting back down.

"If you want to do that, I'm bored go get some stuff from my office and apartment." House said hoping she wouldn't leave. He was not sure why he wanted her to stay, but he knew he didn't want her to go. Not that he would ever admit it, but part of him felt the need to continue to protect her. He could see in her eyes she was still very much afraid.

"I'll have one of your fellows bring down you iPod player. And I'll send Wilson to get your DVD player and some movies, assuming you actually have movies that are appropriate for a hospital. Sorry no girls gone wild."

"What's wrong you don't want Nurse Brenda in here telling me who she would do." House said with a smirk.

" Brenda is not a lesbian House." Cuddy snapped.

"Yeah you're right."

Cuddy was taken back that he admitted to be wrong until he followed the statement up with.

"Wait, I'm confused if a person gets a sex change, and is attracted to the sex they use to be. Does that make them straight or gay?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, why did she stay here? "I see the injury to your mouth is not affecting you too much."

House did not grin he would not admit it hurt to talk, but all the same the idea of being silent was scary. It was bad enough he was stuck to the bed, but not to be able to bitch about it and annoy others, well that was just not cool.

"Or is it that nothing can shut you up?" Cuddy asked smiling, she relaxed back into the chair.

House was tired again the pain medicine was starting to dull the pain and fog his brain over again, that was his excuse for not having a comeback. "When do I get to leave?"

"Probably not for awhile Greg." Cuddy said knowing House would hate it. "You are going to need someone to help you out for awhile when you get out." Cuddy paused because she knew the next part would piss House off, "Your mother and father agreed to stay to help."

"No!" House snapped now remembering that his parents had been in town right before everything had started.

"There is no one else." Cuddy said softly, "You go through nurses, and have pissed off most of them. The service won't even send any over now."

"I can manage."

"how? Your shoulder is going to take time to heal, and your leg may not hurt now, but it will. You have some trauma to it. Nothing serious but it's going to hurt more then usual. It too will need time to heal."

House closed his eyes, he wanted so bad to just disappear at that moment. He hated being weak and useless. Instead of arguing with Cuddy he let himself drift off to sleep, he could deal with this later when he wasn't so out of it. In reality it was the best he could do at the moment to get away from the nightmare his life was becoming, and for a brief second he wished to be back in Cuddy's office held at gunpoint. That seemed so much easier to deal with then having to live with his father again.

Cuddy watched House drift off to sleep. She was alarmed by how he had just given up, allowing himself to sleep instead of kicking and screaming. This worried her. Unlike most people, she knew House was only human, and he felt just as much if not more then others. She was sure it was more, and that was why he shut his emotions off because they became too much for him. She grabbed his bedside phone requesting what she told him she would have delivered.

Thirteen had answered the phone and told her she would have the iPod and it's charger by in a few minutes. Thirteen had been surprised that Cuddy even allowed her into the room. Cuddy had been very clear after House had gotten out of surgery that no one was to disturb him. No well wishes, unless Cuddy told them otherwise. Just leave House alone, no visiting, nothing. Thirteen knew it was not because Cuddy was being mean, she was looking out for House, who would not want anyone to see him as weak as he was. She and the others had respected Cuddy's wishes and stayed away.

"Thank you." Cuddy said when the young fellow walked into the room with the iPod.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Thirteen asked.

For a second Cuddy wondered if she was dealing with another Cameron, with the way Thirteen looked at House. There was something in her eyes, something more then an employee felt for their boss. Cuddy felt jealously flare up, trying to ignore Cameron's voice in her head telling Cuddy that she had told her so.

But then it was gone, and Cuddy wondered if she had imagined it. "No, but thank you."

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want some coffee? Or maybe a bed brought in. You look exhausted, and you need to heal too." Thirteen said trying not to be insistent, this was her boss's boss after all.

"Coffee would be great actually." Cuddy said.

"Do you need sugar or creamer?'

"No thanks."

"Ok I'll be back with coffee, and I'll ask Brenda to have a bed brought in for you. So you too can rest." Thirteen said rushing out of the room before Cuddy could protest.

XXXXXXXXX


	10. AN SORRY!

OK I hate doing this but I'm stuck. I feel like I should at least let those of you reading know I'm stuck. I'm not sure what I was doing or where I was going. I have some ideas but my brain call's them cheesy and refuses to allow me to put them on paper (it's very demanding). But I do plan on getting something out soon. If anyone has somethign they'd like to see let me know cuz I'm stuck.

As for the other story i was doing it's going to be taken down. I'm more then stuck I had no plot to begin with just an inkling of an idea which has been labeled cheesey. But I do have another idea thanks to the final for season 4. I might run with it if I can get something going.

Sorry.


End file.
